


Catnip

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Aiden gets high on catnip, Aiden is a Cat, Animal Characteristics, HOW DO YOU TAG?!?!, I hate tagging, I'm not sure what tags to use?, Implied Sexual Content, Lambert learns something new, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, To the fic, catnip, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Lambert gets smacked into a bush of catnip. Aiden gets high on it.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Witcher Fic's [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minutiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/gifts), [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/gifts).



> I blam minutiae and kylith_dynixan... Straight up.
> 
> T-rating for language and (maybe?) implied sex.

No one really tells you what to expect when you are sent to become a Witcher. You learn quickly that it will hurt, you learn that things will change, what they don't tell you is what exactly that means.

The Trial of Grasses, so painful and genetically that only ten percent of the boys brought to the schools survive. Only after then do you learn the changes. Many boys think that it's only their eyes, their bodies, never having the idea that the specific animal of the school were they are trained would have an effect.

Wolves became more of a pack, Vipers more solitary, Griffins bolder, Bears silent but full of heart, Manticores more headstrong, and Cat more feral. These are just the outward changes, ones kept only within Witcher circles, within schools… There are changes still. 

~~~~

Aiden sat on the bed in the tavern he'd rented out, waiting for Lambert to return from his hunt. The wolf had gotten there first, fair and square, but the two hadn't seen each other in months and wanted time to reconnect… Cause that's apparently what they called their regular fuck sessions whenever bumping into one another. They took turns in that regard, Aiden had been the one to "catch" last time so he was very much looking forward to his turn to make the wolf scream his name.

Aiden had spent the last hour making sure he had everything, oils, clean clothes, cloths to clean the mess they would no doubt make. What he didn't count for was that when Lambert finally came into his room was the mouth-watering, teeth gittering, toe-curling, wonderfully delicious scent that came in with him.

Aiden stared at Lambert, his back ramrod straight and eyes wide as he watched the wolf talk but couldn't hear, stripping off pieces of his armour and throwing them about the room.

"--en… --iden…" Gloved fingers were snapping in front of his face and Aiden flinched, turning his eyes to see Lambert standing close to him and looking at him with concern. "Aiden, you okay?" Lambert asked and Aiden blinked a couple of times. When did the wolf get so close, what happened? Right… Wolf went hunting then came back smelling like… Like…

Aiden closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his nose against Lambert's neck and took a deep breath and suddenly a very loud and very content purr was sounding from the Cat and Lambert's brow shot up into his hair.

"Aiden?" Lambert asked gently, touching the Cat's shoulder.

"You smell… Soooo, goooood." Aiden slurred and pressed closer to Lambert, bending his back slightly as he began nosing his way across the wolf's shirt.

"Whoa! Okay, what the fuck, man?" Lambert said, gripping Aiden's shoulders and forcing him to stand properly. Aiden let out a loud wounded whine as he was pulled away from the scent and Lambert blinked as he could now see that Aiden's eyes were completely dilated. "Alright, seriously, Cat. What the fuck?" Lambert asked and Aiden shook his head, frowning as he looked around confused for a moment.

"Did…. Did you fall on something? A bush?" Aiden asked, disjointed and still slightly slurred.

"Well, I mean, yeah? There were two Lycan's instead of one and the second knocked me on my ass into the foliage. Weren't you listening, I bitched about this not a moment ago." Lambert said, mildly annoyed but mostly concerned about Aiden's change in behaviour. The Cat whined, looking at Lambert's armour.

"What bush did you fall in?" He asked, his voice strained and Lambert shrugged.

"I don't fucking know, catmint or some shit," Lambert growled out and Aiden groaned, slowly dropping to his knees and Lambert watched with growing amusement as Aiden grabbed part of his armour and began _rubbing_ on it. "Okay, seriously…" Lambert said, watching as Aiden was now hugging the armour pieces as well as clinging to Lambert's leg and just _rubbing_ all over it.

"Catmint…" Aiden purred, a dopy smile now on his face and Lambert couldn't help the snort that left him.

"Are you high!?" Lambert asked on a laugh and Aiden let out a low whimper before purring loudly again and buried his nose against Lambert's clothes. 

"Smell so, goooood…" Aiden slurred and started to mouth at Lambert's clothes while playfully rolling his body about, hugging the wolf's waist now as he nosed along the material, trying to find the strongest location of the scent. 

"Oh my god." Lambert covered his mouth with one hand and placed the other on top of Aiden's head, making the Cat purr louder and look up at him. "You need to stop that… or I won't be held for what I'm going to do to you," Lambert growled out and Aiden smiled dopily and mouthed the   
the fabric close to Lambert's crotch.

~~~~

Aiden did not get his turn on top this time around.


End file.
